Contractual Employment
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami is Seto Kaiba's one and only Contractual Employee. Only called for when Seto wants him. Wants HIM, and every other part of HIM. LEMON. SetoYami, Prideshipping


Contractual Employment

* * *

There was silence in the abnormally large office in the topmost floor of the one of the towering skyscrapers in Domino City and the irritating sound of a desk phone ringing broke that glorious silence; silence, which a certain blue eyed young man sitting behind his desk in the front and center of the room, was undeniably enjoying. More than annoyed and angry, he picked up the phone, almost yelling at the person on the other line.

"What is it?!" he demanded, seeing the face of his secretary on the screen, and startling her a little.

"Sir, there's a Yami Mutou here to see you,"

'Yami?' Seto repeated in thought. "Contractual Employee. Let him in at once." As soon as he put the phone back in its cradle, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, and the door opened, and a tri-colour haired, slim, young man entered. "Yami…"

Yami walked over to the desk and leaned his slender hands on the oak desk. "Miss me?" he winked at him and chuckled.

Seto came out from behind the desk and pulled Yami close to him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have," he began breathing on Yami's neck. "Where've you been?"

Yami pushed him away until they reached the sofa a few meters behind them. Yami straddled Seto's waist and grabbed Seto's hand, letting him grope his ass. "Of course you missed me," Yami caressed Seto's chest. "Sexy," he smirked.

"Still firm," said Seto, feeling Yami's ass under the tight leather he wore. Seto's other hand went up Yami's back, sending chills down Yami's spine. "Question is, did _you_ miss _me_?"

Yami grabbed Seto's dick which was gradually hardening under the white slacks. He licked Seto's flawless face as be began stroking Seto's manhood. "Yeah, I did, now _you_ give _me_ a reason why I shouldn't have missed you," said Yami, letting Seto unzip his pants as he took off Seto's baby blue tie.

"Maybe you had another boyfriend," Seto answered, kissing down Yami's neck as pulled down his black pants.

"And leave you? Never," Yami gasped, feeling Seto's hand creeping down his lower body, and another pinching his hardening nipples. He whimpered. Seto chuckled. "Meanie," he took Seto's fingers into his ass, and wet them. "Prep me,"

Yami's pants were already down to his thighs. As Seto pulled him into a heated kiss, he slid his lubricated fingers in Yami's ass, making Yami send pleasured moans into Seto's mouth. The billionaire continued by kissing down Yami's neck as he felt the smaller male's hands undoing his pants. Seto didn't take his fingers out of Yami's tight entrance. He moved his fingers around in him, making Yami moan a bit louder when he had hit a sweet spot.

Seto chuckled. "You've tightened back up again," he said, his other hand touched every part of Yami's upper body.

"And you…" Yami panted as he let Seto's throbbing cock out of his undies. "Still know…where my…sweet spots are – unh!" he ended the sentence with a moan as Seto hit another spot. "Keep it right…there!" he hugged Seto by the neck as he rubbed the tip of Seto's cock. He used Seto's pre-cum to lubricate his fingers.

He let Seto take out his fingers, discarded his pants, and knelt in between Seto's legs. He fingered himself and took Seto into his mouth. He first licked the tip as he looked up at Seto. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"More than I have enjoyed myself this past year," he smirked. "Enough of that. I want you." He pulled Yami off of the floor and onto him. He grabbed Yami's hips and slowly pushed himself into Yami's small entrance. Yami winced as Seto entered him. "I'm going to move your hips,"

Yami let out a breath. "Break me, Seto-san," Seto complied and started moving into a rhythm. He rolled over, letting Yami lie on the sofa. "Seto-san…fuck me more…" Yami held his legs apart. "Deeper…and faster…nnn!!" Yami shuddered under him as he felt his own manhood twitch as pre-cum slowly oozed out.

"Your ass is squeezing me cock, so tight," said Seto, holding Yami's legs up as he kissed down Yami's neck. "It's so sexy,"

"That's 'cause…" Yami breathed, throwing his head back a little. "Your cock is so…wonderful…" he turned around and let Seto do him from behind. "Please come…in my ass…" Seto continued thrusting as he groped Yami's body, smirking at the other's pleads. Yami gripped onto the leather sofa hardly, leaving nail marks on the expensive furniture. "You're…amazing…Seto-san…" Yami thought he would melt at the feeling. "So thick…and long – ah! Right there!"

Seto smirked, inhaling the sweet scent of Yami's hair. "It's been a long time since I've heard you beg from me," Seto pulled out, and rubbed his still throbbing manhood against Yami's twitching hole.

"Ah…" Yami panted. "No…Seto-san…"

"'No,' what, Yami?"

Yami couldn't understand, but he felt himself redden up and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Don't…don't pull it out…do it harder…please,"

"If you want to come, do it yourself," said Seto, sitting down on the leather sofa. "Impale yourself on me and swallow my cock up to the hilt and savor all you want,"

Yami straddled Seto's hips and lined Seto's cock with his entrance. Yami forced Seto inside him. It took Yami more effort to force Seto inside him than Seto did to get himself in him. "This feels…so good…so thick…"

"Move your hips," He nodded and complied. Yami started to push himself up and let his body come down on its own, forcing Seto's cock back inside him. "You wanton body grows more aroused with each thrust, Yami," said Seto, brushing Yami's blonde bangs to his ear as he watched the other continue to swallow him up for a few more moments. "It is exquisite, your sweetness,"

Yami sped up his pace as he felt his climax coming to a close. "Se-Seto-san…I am…close…" he panted.

Seto grabbed his legs, laid him back on the sofa and took control again. He did it rougher and harder than before, and sent Yami moaning and half screaming under him. Yami came a few moments before Seto did, and the tri-colour haired male slumped down on the sofa, spent. He heard Seto zip up his pants, and saw him pick up his clothes. He sat up, smiling at the billionaire. "You have never let me experience such wild, incredible sex, in my life, even though it was only on your office sofa,"

Seto chuckled, watching Yami walk to his comfort room to clean himself up. "I've forwarded the money to your bank account, Yami," said Seto, doing what he had just said on his hand held computer he was holding.

"I wonder when I get to see your room, because we only seem to do it here all the time," he said as he came out of the comfort room, closing the door behind him. Yami went over to Seto's desk. "And get to see your adorable, baby brother," he picked up the desk photo of Seto's brother, Mokuba. "How old is the cute little thing?"

"Eleven,"

"And you?"

"Twenty."

"Large age gap,"

"That's why I like it,"

"You like being almost ten years older than your brother?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why?"

"So that he doesn't know what I'm doing with half my time with you,"

Yami's eyes widened in shock for a second. "You're a bad big brother, do you know that?" he said, amused.

"I'm not that bad," Seto stood up and went behind his desk once again.

Yami put a hand on his hip. "I guess I should go," he winked at Seto as he walked towards the door. He gave Seto a flying kiss.

"Yami," Seto managed to say before Yami completely disappeared from his view. "Mansion at eleven,"

He gave him another wink. "I'll be there, and I'll make sure I'll have one hell of a time,"

* * *

Please Review!!


End file.
